Star Wars The Rise Of Windu
by claresong87
Summary: Welcome to my Star Wars universe where episode 9 is focused on my favourite undeveloped sequel trilogy character Finn. Finn finally slowly begins uncover his past but will he accept his destiny and help Kylo Ren fix the eternal broken bonds of trust between the Skywalkers and Windu's. But mostly importantly can Rey Palpatine and Finn Windu stay friends. Find out in this thriller.
1. The Past Revealed

Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever Star Wars fanfiction. Which is written just for fun and is not to be taken seriously. I am very cautious of the toxic side of the star wars fandom. So no negative reviews as this is just for fun your only allowed to criticize my grammar. Enjoy the story where I make Finn special for fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hope Windu peacefully slumbered on the planet Crait along with her husband Jacen who quietly cuddled his wife. However, he immediately opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a ship landing on the planet. Jacen immediately grabbed his son from his cot and laid the baby on the bed in his place. The secret Jedi greeted the imperial ship that flew down. Out of the ship came Captain Phasma and Young General Hux who glared at Jacen with pure hatred.

"You can't hide forever Kestal, for your great crimes against the first order, you and your wife must hand over your child or die."

"Marcus is not yours to keep."

"He is, now as the General said you hand him over or die."

"I'd rather die than hand my son over to pure evil."

Jacen could not pull a force attack in time as immediately four stormtroopers grabbed him by the hands and he struggled immensely. Hux smirked knocking out the secret Jedi with his gun, Phasma approached the general.

"Should I force an attack on the home."

"No Captain, she'll come, for my sister's force sensitivity is stronger then you think."

"Yes sir but should I torcher Jacen to lure her out."

"Stay near the cave, I know the screams shall awake her."

Hope woke up to a startling noise she could hear screams of great distress. Rubbing her eyes she worried as she saw not her husband next to her but her son crying hearing the echoy screams that she heard. She picked up her distressed son and sat on the bed rocking him to sleep. Hope walked outside to a horrible sight she saw her brother glaring at her, pointing to the bruised and battered body of her husband.

"Surrender your son to us willingly or you shall be destroyed along with your husband which you know I'd do if I only had to."

"Brother please you know I can't give up my son who is your nephew you forget."

"You were adopted into the family so he is no nephew of mine."

"Hux please I can not give him up."

"Then first your husband will die and then you."

"No shes hiding something General this is the first enemy of the first order not willing to give up their child for punishment. Troopers fire on the husband."

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

Hope froze the blaster bolts in the air which absolutely stunned all of the troopers, Phasma and Hux. Jacen smirked at his wife and was overwhelmed with joy. Now all that could be heard were the cries of the baby Marcus. Hux broke the silence desperate to get revenge on her but the love for his sister buried deep down came back to bite him as all he could do was sigh in sympathy.

"They'll hunt you down Hope they won't stop and that's why I raged in furry when you married that foolish Jedi."

"It could be worse Hux you see I have a secret only Hope knows."

"My name is not Jacen Kestal, my name is Jacen Windu son of Mace Windu to hide I used my mothers maiden name and Mum took me to Camino so we deaged me to hide me and cover up the truth. Still kept my memories but me and my mother did all we could to hide."

"What does that have to do with your son as we will take him Kestal or should I say Windu."

"Please brother, Marcus is force sensitive and if the supreme leader found out about his lineage he would either be killed or a slave to the dark side something that would break my heart. Please come to your senses and help us as we will only give up our son if you let us hide his force sensitivity."

Phasma and Hux walked away and contemplating the idea of betraying the supreme leader. The two soldiers knew that loyalty was important but they knew that they wouldn't get the child if they didn't betray the first order.

"What are we going to do General, I know she's your sister but betraying the first order, we can't."

"The first order has slowly risen so I'm sure we can keep him hidden as a stormtrooper."

"Are you sure about this, is this just your emotions getting the best of you."

"Look do you want this child or not and considering we're dealing with a force-sensitive recruit it's for the best! Don't you remember what they did to force-sensitive stormtroopers during the time of the empire? "

"If they managed to convert the recruit to the dark side they would be trained as an inquisitor or they would be murdered in cold blood."

"Even if the recruit was a child?"

"Yes even if you were a force-sensitive child you would be shot in cold blood."

"You win Hux we accept the terms of the agreement but know this, you shall make sure your sister's son does not know his real identity, shut out the real truth from everybody including him."

"Fine Phasma but keep an eye from him."

"I promise."

Hux and Phasma marched back to Hope who was tending to her husband's wounds. She carried her husband to the bed and gestured for the two imperials to come inside. They followed her as she pulled up two seats for them to sit down. Baby Marcus immediately cried out sensing the negative emotions in the room.

"So sister we accept the terms of the deal, now tell us what we must do."

"Look out for him, make sure he stays out of trouble and don't let anything happen to him, if he dies it's all on you too."

"Is that all sister!"

"No! So the supreme leader doesn't find him I must do a powerful move called force block."

"What's that?"

"I must give up part of my life force to block off his force sensitivity from everyone including him. Then nobody with the force shall find him. He will be safe."

"Ok but is protecting your son really worth giving up part of your life force sister?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, then we proceed."

Hope clutched her son hugging him tightly, she kissed baby Marcus on the cheek and clutched him tight. She reluctantly handed over her child to Phasma. Hux looked into his sister's eyes and still felt the immense guilt for making his sister suffer, General Hux immediately hugged his sister and starred shocked as Hope placed a purple kyber crystal necklace in his palm.

"What's this?"

"A gift of hope to you and my son, promise me you'll give it to me when the times right?"

"Don't worry I will."

Hope smile fades as she hands over her son to Phasma, immediately baby Marcus begins crying. The force was strong with Hope and she touched her son on the forehead before she focused all her energy on blocking his force power. After a minute she collapsed into her brother's arms, Phasma starred at Hux shocked at his sister's talent and baby Marcus. Hux put his sister down and tucked her in bed next to her battered bruised husband.

"What now?"

"We leave and keep this to our self and-"

"Look out for the boy."

"Yes."

"I hope we don't get caught."

"So do I!"

Years Later...

Hope sat outside her hut staring at the sandy view of Jakku dazed by its intense heat. She sighed clutching her staff hoping that she could sense any sign of her son. Ever since she heard the news that a stormtrooper deserter had been spotted with a scavenger and a droid that belonged to the resistance Hope had hope that her son wasn't far and that they could find him. She sat down and mediated to try and reach out to General Leia.

"Leia, Leia."

On the jungle planet ofAjan Kloss Leia was watching Rey's training from afar she was proud of her progress but she sensed another awaking in the force and that bothered her who else had a part to play in all this. Her train of thought was broken when she heard a voice calling her name through the force.

"Leia, Leia!"

Leia reached out through the force and replied to the mysterious voice calling her name.

"Who are you and what do you seek."

"Leia it is I Hope Windu, I was adopted into the Hux family but I ran away and married the son of Mace Windu."

"Oh Hope its good to hear from you but I want to know what you seek."

"Years ago I had to give up my son to the first order, I blocked his force sensitivity but I sense my blockage on Marcus has weakened."

"We do have a former stormtrooper in the resistance b-but when he saved one of us who had been captured he had a stormtrooper number so based on his number Poe Dameron named him Finn."

"That could be him as can you feel the same awakening as I do right?"

"Yes but that means my son has probably felt the awakening in Finn as well."

"This is not good, tell me where you are and we'll try to get there as soon as possible."

"I am on the jungle planet Ajan Kloss but I sense you are to not come until the time is right Palpatine is alive and you and your husband must prepare for the battle ahead."

"I'll tell my husband immediately but promise me this."

"Look after him and tell him the truth of his lineage but not about us."

"I promise I will lead him to his next steps, also I sense you must find another to help us he is a force, sensitive pilot."

"Yes, Mam but why?"

"Not only because of his piloting skills but he can help you learn the ways to preserve your consciousness after death. After you and your husband have learnt you can join us at the base and reunite with your son."

"Thank you, your highness!"

Hope got off the hot sand and dusted her robes, she smiled as her husband ran out of the hut beaming with excitement. Jacen staggered holding the rucksacks, he threw Hope her rucksack and ran towards there ship.

"Hold on I'm coming, where are we going anyway?"

"Ryloth, I had a vision we must train with someone."

"About that, I contacted Leia through the force and she told me to go to Ryloth as well and shes's found our son."

"Please do explain?"

"Oh, Jacen I'll explain when we're in hyperspace."

"Alright, honey!"

Jacen kissed his wife on the cheek before sitting down next to Hope in the copilot seat. The two parents after years of misery and despair finally had hope for there son but they hoped they would be able to reunite with their son Marcus soon,

To Be Continued...

There we go that's the cliff hanger for the story and don't worry everyone I will focus on this and update this story as much as possible but be patient as I still need to finish Captain Squirtle. Till next time peace!


	2. Echos Of The Past

Hello Everyone, I deeply apologise that it's been so long but I felt like I needed a break especially with me getting ill a lot recently and now that covid19 has shut my school I should feel less stress-free so I will absolutely try to keep writing my stories. Remember no hate this story is just fun for fun not a genuine rewrite of Star Wars Episode 9.

Kylo Ren was on the planet Mustafar looking for the key to finding Emperor Palpatine, the sith way finder. A cloaked man clutched the sith way finder in his hand desperate to not let it get into the wrong hands. The figure suddenly felt like something was wrong he was glued to the floor. Ren walked in, his crimson red blade gleaming brighter than the sun.

"You know what I want, hand it over or die!"

"The sith wayfinder is not yours to keep dark one."

"Then so be it, I promise I will make your death quick."

In one second the cloaked figure was force pulled to Kylos lightsaber and his headless body collapsed to the floor. Kylo picked up the wayfinder and immediantly ran to his shuttle admsit all the chaos and set course urgently for Exogol. All he wanted to do was crush any threat that stood in his way, he had felt an awakeing in the force but was that awakening the cause of Palpatine being revealed to be alive or something else.

Kylo Ren landed the shuttle on the planet and immediantly stormed to the cave where he sensed the power of the darkside was spookily strong here. He immediantly ignited his blood slaying lightsaber ready to kill this threat to his title of Supreme leader of the first order. Ren had never felt so determined in his entire life, he boldly stepped further and further to the cave where he would soon meet the one behind everything. The darkside user looked around the cave seeing what looked like clones of his former master Snoke and even spookier was all the people looking at him.

"Welcome young Ren, after all this time its a pleasure to see you in the flesh. I'm surprised a Skywalker such as you would come to visit me."

"I am no Skywalker I want to become greater than Darth Vader. I already killed my master and became leader of the first order. Now I will kill you."

"I know what you want Ren,unlimited power!"

Kylo held his head as he felt a strong voice echo in his mind it was Palpatine, he screamed in absolute pain and as first he heard the voice of Snoke and then as he completed the sentence the voice morphed into his grandfather Darth Vadder.

"Foolish boy, I have been every voice, inside your head."

"Impossible, it can''t be?"

"The darkside of the force is a pathway to many ablities some consider to be unatural."

"You let the empire be destoryed all along, you guided my actions, you made clones of Snoke and controlled the first order from the shadows."

"Now you know the truth, I wanted you to come here to offer you a gift."

"What gift could you possibly offer me?!

"I have a whole fleet of star destroyers hidden here on Exogol they are powered by kyber crystals making there blasts able to destory whole planets through this the resistance will fall and through this the whole galaxy will bow down to the final order. Our fleet will set off in nine hours and the first order have the choice to join us or die."

"Fine I submit for now your highness but what of the last jedi?"

"The young scavenger Rey is not the last jedi, there are others out there, a line that I thought was long gone still remains. Master Windu had a secret son and his son had his own son. This Windu married Hope Hux and hid himself from the empire."

"Actually Hux told me he did take their child but did not tell me of the childs force sensitivy."

"Have you felt the awakening in the force?"

"Yes I have felt the force awaken in someone who has not felt the force their whole life, is the awakening to do with the Grandson of Windu, who is he?"

"The grandson of Windu is the traitor to the first order you know as FN-2187

the force block cast on him has been partly broken. Capture the traitor find out everything about him and then kill him. Same for Rey kill them both so that the jedi are gone. Focus on the Windu's though as I want them dead for good."

"Understood I will finish what you and my grandfather started."

"Good good and what of the fleet."

"We shall join the final order."

"Excellent soon the jedi will be no more, return to me when your mission is complete, if you don't return I shall know your fate."

"You have no need to worry, your faith in me is not to be doubted."

"Good we shall see, we shall see."

Meanwhile Finn was co-piloting the falcon with Poe on a dangerous mission to get top secret info from the first order spys handler. Poe and Finn rolled there eyes in fustrastion as once again Chewbacca beat them at space chess. Chewy roared happily admiring the glares from the two resistance fighters.

"Oh come on that's so unfair you beat us everytime"

"I think he's cheating!"

"Yeah your right Poe he is!"

Chewy growled angrily before walking to the front of the ship and taking his seat.

"Don't worry we won't turn it off."

"Yeah its off now as playing chess with that wookie takes the fun out of it."

Poe chuckled before taking his seat in the falcon, after the jump to lightspeed he carefully piloted the ship and opened the hatch. Finn ran to the opened hatch where he saw the ship above it and the ugly face of Boolio looking back at him. Boolio wasted no time in pulling down a secret message.

"A message for the resistance its from the spy he saids its urgent and to be sent to the General right away."

"R2 download the data quickly."

R2 bleeped whistles of pure excitement as Finn fed the data into his memory bank, he patiently waited until it was finally uploaded before signaling to Finn that the upload was complete. Poe still was focused on piloting the ship making sure that no enemy tie fighters were near.

"Thank you so much how do we ever repay you?"

"Win the war! Oh and one more thing..."

"What?"

Boolio handed down a brown pouch, Finn opened it revealing a shimmering purple kyber crystal. Finn felt something strange, a feeling that he had never experienced before, he felt the crystal calling to him. The former stormtrooper starred at Boolio in confusion as he didn't understand why the spy would give the resistance this Kyber Crystal.

"Why do the resistance need this?"

"They don't its for you, I was ordered personally by the spy to give it to you they said it was a gift of hope, from your mother."

"Um ugh um thank you."

After the hatch closed Finn sat down next to Poe in the co-pilot seat trying to gather his thoughts after what the alien told him. Finn who had been raised by the first order, snatched from his parents arms and who had deserted the first order to join the resistance now knew there was more to why he was taken by the first order, could his mother have been a deserter like him. All his life he hadn't had one thought about who his parents could be but now the question lingered in his mind like the plague. Poe starred concerned for the person he loved most, he gave a friendly look hoping it would get Finn to speak but it didn't, Finn still had his eyes focused on the kyber crystal necklace.

"Are you ok Finn?"

"I'm fine Poe!"

"Finn its ok you can talk to me, please?"

"Um Boolio gave me this, he said he had personal orders from the spy to give this to me, apprently it was a gift from my mother."

"Wow that must be shocking, I promise after we've delivered the message we can go searching the galaxy to see if your parents are alive."

"Really you'd do that for me."

"I'd do anything for you!"

Finn blushed smiling at Poe glad that he had someone who was there for him, Poe had been there for him since the beginning of his journey leaving the first order and he felt lucky to have him around.

"Its also calling out to me, like when Rey told us that the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker called out to her."

"Touch it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Touch it, I may not know the force but I have a feeling that the force might want to show you something."

"Are you sure it seems risky."

"Just do it!"

Finn reluctantly removed the cloth off the kyber crystal necklace and let it fall into his hand. As soon as it touched his palm a flash occurred and suddenly he was in a fancy apartment, all of a sudden a boy walked right through him and ran to his mother. His mother was wearing a purple kyber crystal on her neck. The mother stroked the boys hair comforting him, trying to ease his distress.

"Mommy I saw Daddy, Master Skywalker slaughted him he fell out of the window as soon as that happened I ran away to you. Daddy told me not to follow him and I ignored him."

"It's ok we'll be fine but we must leave because if the sith know your real identity they will slaughter you."

"Promise you'll keep me safe."

"I promise."

Another flash appeared and he now seemed to be on a planet with wet weather, he saw the same boy who was previously hugging his mother in distress. The boy was now running with his mother away, however something seemed off about the boy as if he was younger but Finn ignored his thoughts and continued watching the scene. Bullets flew everywhere and eventually one of the troopers who wore orange armour shot the mother in the chest. The boy screamed in sadness and let out a large force blast sending all of the troopers back, he quickly used forced speed to run behind a large hut. Death! The mother weakly smiled taking off her kyber crystal necklace and putting it into the hands of the crying boy.

"Your father gave this to me on are wedding day, he said it was a gift of hope now I give it to you, in order to remind you to never give up and to stay strong through the good times and the bad. Jacen I lo-"

"Mother, no-no-no please Mom."

The young boy who Finn now knew as Jacen cried out in pain and cradled his mothers dead body. All of a sudden a young bounty hunter grabbed the boy and once again Finn felt a flash and he fell to the ground desperate to hold onto conciousness. He looked up to see the same boy Jacen grown up but this time he was with a beautiful young woman with dark brown shimmering skin and silky long black hair. They locked hands smiling, Jacen opened his hand to reveal once again the same purple kyber crystal. The woman gasped in shock speechless on what to say.

"It-it's for you,a gift my mother once gave me before she died, its now yours a present I gift to you on our wedding day."

"Oh Jacen but I can't take this its yours, I shouldn't if it was a gift from your mother."

"Hope listen to me, before she died my mother put this into my hand and told me it was a gift of Hope. You are Hope so like my mother was gifted the necklace from my father on their wedding day, I now give it to you, to remind you to never give up no matter what."

"Oh Jacen its absolutley perfect, I love you."

"I love you too."

Finn watched on releasing the two named Hope and Jacen could possibly be his parents. Another flash appeared and Finn was now on crait he looked around shocked at the sight he saw. Again he saw the Lady Hope but this time she was holding a baby in her arms. She bravley stood firm peeved that the troopers, Phasma and Hux dare touched her husband. Hope walked back into the cave and placed her son back into the crib. Lady Hope walked back out glaring at Phasma and Hux with pure determination and hatred.

"Surrender your son to us willingly or you shall be destoryed along with your husband which you know i'd do if I only had to."

"Brother please you know I can't give up my son who is your nephew you forget."

"You were adopted into the family so he is no nephew of mine."

"Hux please I can not give him up."

"Then first your husband will die and then you."

"No shes hidding something General this is the first enemy of the first order not willing to give up their child for punishment. Troopers fire on the husband."

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

Finn gasped in shock as it appeared Lady Hope was force sensitive as well, shockingly she had froze several blaster blots in the air, before he could see anymore he was thrust to the floor. Quickly stumbling to his feet Finn realised he was on the planetHaruun Kal the place where all young troopers were raised until they were old enough to be on the field. This time he saw another secret wedding but this time it was two different people it appeared to be between a jedi and a young Princess. The man defiantly looked the boy he previously saw in the vision and looking closer at the Princess he relalised it was the mother who had been shot. Once again the Jedi opened his palm to reveal a pouch with the same purple kyber crystal inside.

"A gift to celebrate are wedding, this is the only other purple kyber crystal I was able to find, I have decided to give to you as a symbol of Hope to remind you to never give up and to never give in."

"Oh Mace its absolutely beautiful, I promise i'll not let anything will happen to it."

The couple held each other close desperate to not let go,eventually both locked lips in a passionate kiss. Mace smiled blushing at how beautiful his wife looked in her wedding gown wearing the necklace. Finn starred smiling at the happy couple. All of a sudden another flashed occurred knocking Finn to the ground. This time he was on the same planet he had been when he first touched the crystal, he looked up realasing that he must be in an old republic senate building. Finn tiltled his head up to see the scene infront of him he saw the same jedi Mace who had married the princess. Mace was in a heavy heated lightsaber duel with who seemed to be the former ruler of the empire Emperor Palpatine. The Jedi quickly kicked the red lightsaber out of the Emperor's hand before knocking him to the ground and pointing his saber in Palpatines face.

"You are under arrest my lord."

All of a sudden Finn saw a younger jedi burst into the room, desperatly trying to stop the fight. It was like the younger jedi was trying to protect Palpatine instead of destorying him. Finn watched in horror as he some how sensed the darkness in the younger jedi. He could only watch

"Anakin I told you it would come to this the jedi are taking over."

"Its over chancellor you have lost, the impression of the sith will never return."

"No you will die."

Finn looked on desperate to help Mace but he knew he couldn't as he realised that he was to watch these events but not interfere. Mace blocked the force lightning struggling with all of his strength, he was desperate for help to stay alive but he knew how it would end. Anakin firmly looked back and forth between the two conflicted.

"He's a traitor!"

"No he is the traitor."

"I have the power to save the one you love."

"Don't listen to him Anakin."

"Help me!"

"I am going to end this once and for all."

"No he must stand trial."

"He has control of the senate and the courts, he's to dangerous to be kept alive."

"No please don't!"

"He must live, it's not the jedi way."

"You wouldn't understand I must it will keep him safe."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry Anakin but that is a private matter."

"No don't!"

"I need him please."

"I know your feelings Anakin if you had just told me the truth we wouldn't have expelled you we-I would have helped you. Its to late sorry."

Mace swung his lightsaber about to make the blowing kill, when all of a sudden a shift in the force completely occurred and Anakin cut of Maces hand ruthlessly with no mercy. Screams of pain echoed the building and Mace clutched his hand. Palpatine smirked scream throwing a tower of force lightning which threw Mace out of the building to his death. Finn was thrown out of the window with him and he cried hearing the jedis last words.

"I'm so sorry Liana, I'm so sorry Jacen, I promise one day my mistake shall be fixed."

A flash occurred again revealing the future he was now on the planet Exogol standing next to Rey and Kylo Ren? The three stood together proudly it appeared he was the third wheel and here to save the pair but why? Before he could collect his thoughts he was once again slammed to the ground and he saw a bright glow speak to him.

"Finn your destiny begins now, rise and break the bond that was broken."

Finn awoke to his surroundings on the falcon gasping for air he continued to stair at the crystal shocked at what he had just sore, he hadn't just had a glimpse of his grandparents but his very own parents too. Poe put a firm hand around Finn's shoulder getting him to calm down. He put the necklace around Finn's neck and smirked.

"It suits you."

"Thanks Poe but don't tell Rey till the times right, I think I'm force sensitive and in the vision I saw my parents they both used the force. My father pushed people back with the force. Whilst my mother trying to protect me and my father froze blaster bolts in the air from the troopers."

"Like Kylo Ren, hmm I suggest the next mission we are sent on we try to search for your parents too."

"Good idea but the only way we'll know is if we meet them face to face plus I didn't get the full answers from my vison."

"Don't worry you will find them, I have great faith."

"Thanks Poe, you've been there from me since the beginning."

The two locked palms seeming as if they we're about to have a beautiful moment when it was interupted by R2 bleeping sounds of intense worry. Poe immediantly switched off auto pilot and straight away focused on the ship.

"Finn get to the big guns, we gotta get those tie fighters off our system."

"Aye aye Captain!"

Finn ran to the guns and began shooting tie fighters left and right, ever since he had joined the resistance there was deep guilt but he knew that with out Phasma around the troopers may have a chance of being released from their brain washing. He knew who his friends were back at the first order and so far he had only killed one and he would make to sure to keep it that way. He carefully shot the tie fighters aiming to shoot the falcon, he shot them to make sure they would crash instead of explode.

"Good shots buddy I promise once the wars over we'll tell everyone the truth about what we're doing to the troopers."

"Yes but the problem is we still have ties on our side."

They pannicked quickly heading to the front of the ship releasing that not guns could even take down these new type of fighters. Finn starred at Poe confused as to what he was planning but whatever it was he knew it would be dangerous. Poe smirked beginning to fiddle with the controls, straight away the ship lightspeed and they we're now on the planet Naboo.

"Um Poe what the heck are you doing?!"

"Light speed skipping, trust me."

"Seriously I trust you but the Falcon can't light speed skip the falcon."

"I know you can't but i've figured out a way, it may get damaged and that might anger Rey but getting back to the resistance base alive is the most important task."

"Ok fine but trust me shes not one to mess with when shes angry I mean look at Kylo Ren we saw his covered up scars on Crait so yeah Rey is really not one to anger."

"Thanks for the advice Finn but I really need to concentrate on this as you said its gonna damage the ship bad."

Poe got to work continuting to lightspeed skip the falcon, they we're on all kinds of planets, Mustafar, Mandalor, Tatooine, Yavin, Hoth and then Jakku until he was finally able to lightspeed skip to the resistance base on

Ajan Kloss. He sighed in relief absolutely sweating and exhausted, Finn set the ship to auto pilot and cradled Poe in his arms comforting him for he knew how bad the argument between Poe and Rey would be, he sighed also knowing that his role would be the peace maker in this drama.

Meanwhile Rey was training by herself as Leia had left to deal with a new prisoner that had arrived at the base. Rey meditated peacefully levitating rocks around her. BB8 tried to get the jedis attention but she was too focused on trying to feel the presence of the jedi before. The droids bleeping was getting more and more angrier. Rey continued to peacefully mediate as the rocks floated above.

"Be with me, be with me, be with me."

However instead of feeling the presence of the jedi of the past a vision plagued her mind, the same vision she had been having for a while now. She saw the thrown of the sith and growled as Kylo Ren clutched Finns head and Dark Rey trampled on the head feeling no remorse that her best friend was dead. Kylo then smirked igniting a purple lightsaber then proceeding to cut the head of Finn in half. Not noticing her surroundings she angrily ignited the healed Skywalker lightsaber and thrust it into a tree. Rey snapped back to reality when she saw BB8 trapped underneath the fallen tree.

"BB8! Oh i'm so so sorry buddy, I was distracted."

BB8 gave bleeps of forgivness before brushing his body against Rey's ankle indicating that he was trying to hug the jedi. Leia apporached Rey with a concerned look on her face. She simply proceeded to hug her trying to comfort her.

"Are you ok, this is the fifth time you've snapped during meditation, Rey a jedi uses meditation to calm their emotions, is there something bothering you."

"Yes Mistress, I see a vision of me and Kylo Ren on the thrown of the sith, we then play with Finn's head and cut it in half with a purple lightsaber."

"Hmm intresting I will ask Finn if he has had any visions but we need Finn urgently as we have captured Phasma who is claiming she is here to help and that she will only explain everything if Finn is present."

"That is intresting well, I'll see if Finn and Poe are back from their mission."

"Rey, General come quick!"

BB8, Rey and Leia scurried across to the landing bay, only to see the falcon on fire and barley functional. Rey was understandbly peeved and the weakened Poe who was barley concious was peeved to see his droid partly damaged.

"What did you do to the droid!?"

"What did you do to the falcon?!"

"The Falcons way better in a condition then he is."

"Well BB8's not on fire!"

BB8 angrily shocked Finn and tried to hug the injured Poe who was still struggling to stand up, Leia watched the scene unfold and said nothing as she felt like it wasn't her place to interfere. Poe gestured to the droid that he was fine and told him off for shocking Finn.

"Bad droid, it wasn't his fault buddy it was me taking a risk now go get R2 to patch you up as Rey shouldn't have hurt you."

"Unlike with the Falcon it was actually an accident as I dropped a tree on him, now tell me what you did Poe?!"

"Fine, I lightspeed skipped the falcon to get away from the tie fighters as they have a whole new model which was made from a strong metal that we had never seen before."

"You what, i'll forgive you just this once as you and Finn made it out alive and thats what matters most."

"Thank y-"

"Somebody get a medic please he needs rest, medic!"

"Finn calm down he'll be fine, we need you in the war room immediantly as we have captured Phasma and she refuses to speak unless you are present."

"Alright, i'll help but promise Poe will be fine."

"He will be fine Finn, trust me."

"I'll always trust you Rey."

Finn gently put Poe on the ground and headed to the war room, he bitterly looked at Phasma who was suprisingly calm considering the last time they met she was defeated by Finn he left her to die in a horrible explosion. Phasma carmly starred at Finn looking down at the purple kyber crystal necklace the ex stormtrooper was now wearing.

"Wow it appears that you got the gift of your mothers necklace it suits you."

"Enough of your games Phasma, how did you survive?"

"Well after you rudely made me fall into a explosion one of the rouge troopers saved me and got me medical attention. The rouges made sure it looked like you had killed me, so I could flee and look for the resistance."

"Who are the rogues?"

"Oh you really thought you were the first stormtrooper to rebel against the first order, I rebelled the day we took you. Why do you think I helped let the shields down on star killer, I had to keep my cover and no I work for the spy he leads the rouges. Ever since you rebelled it promoted other stormtroopers to question the first order, so I created the Rogues and they joined me and the spy. Sorry I couldn't tell you but my cover is now blown, they've traced Boolio back to me and me back to the spy."

"What but thats-"

"I speak the truth Finn, your real name is Marcus and you are the son of Hope and Jacen Windu."

Gasps echoed through the room as the resistance couldn't believe what they were hearing, everyone had just found out that there had been a secret mutiny in the first order and that there were spies everywhere feeding information. Finn took deep breaths, sensing through the force that Phasma was telling the truth he continued with his interagation.

"Do your so called rouges have any idea about the material of the new tie fighters impossible to shoot down."

"Yes, before you rudely captured me not beliving that i'm on your side, one of the rogues informed me that the new tie fighters accept Kylos are all made from Mandalorian iron."

"Mandalorian iron crickey but that's impossible to break."

"It gets worse Kylo Ren has formed an alliance called the final order."

"Is that all you know?"

"Yes now uncuff me before I defect again."

Reluctantly some Resistance soldiers came up and uncuffed Phasma breaking her free. The former Captain smiled amd calmly kicked the chair to the side before joining the group. Finn still was reluctant to trust her but he knew that if Phasma had gotten aloud of his former brothers and sisters onto his side there was hope that they could save the stormtroopers destroying the first order from within. So he knew that until Phasma did somethimg fishy he would have to trust her, afterall she had confirmed to Finn his parents names.

"So Phasma-"

"Please call me Luna Phasma that is the name I went by before I joined the first order."

"Ok Luna are you willing to help us, your strategies seem very helpful."

"I'm not going anywhere General I promise."

"Good welcome to the resistance Luna Phasma."

Phasma smiled before walking over to Rose and beginning a conversation which was obviously very apologetic obviously. Finn, Rey and Leia both walked outside talking.

"Poe should be awake soon Finn stay with him as he'll need you."

"Finn me and Leia are curious, have you had any visions?"

"Yes I have, when I touched the kyber crystal Boolio gave me as well as the information from the spy. Its strange the spy knew my mother."

"Tell me what did the crystal show you?"

"Well Leia, I saw my parents wedding and my grandparents wedding, I saw the way my grandparents died, I saw the day I was taken and the day your father pledged himself to the darkside."

"Wait Leia, is Finn-"

"Yes he is, Finn Is the grandson of Mace Windu the jedi you read about in Lukes journal. The reason he was rough on my father was because he didn't want Anakin to live the same life as him, kids, wife, lying to the order, there was also the fact that he sensed the darkness in Anakin."

"Finn how can that be until now I have never sensed an inch of the force in you until now. Why didn't you tell me Finn?"

"Because I was scared to tell you and Leia as I didn't know my ancestry tilll now or my force powers. It's strange a few weeks ago I was scared feeling the force growing inside me but i'm more acepting now. You see Rey something is holding me back, my parents must have done something to supress my power so I never got the attention of Snoke."

"Well now I can try help you Finn, your not alone I was first scared when I felt the force but then I learned to understand it and how to use it. Let the force flow through you, go to Poe I'll talk to you more later but for now its best if I talk to Leia privatley."

"I understand Rey, your probaly feeling overwhelmed as much as I am."

"Yes but this is are journey together!"

Finn smiled walking off to the medical bay to check on Poe, Rey looked up at Leia and immediantly handed over Anakins lightsaber. She then clutched her own to ease her anxiety.

"Leia I am not worthy of your brothers lightsaber if Kylo Ren was good then he could have it. Nobody else but a Skywalker deserves to hold the legacy of this lightsaber."

"I understand Rey but please tell me why are you scared?"

"Ever since you started to train me, my power has grown not just stronger but i'm tapping more into the darkside then the light."

"Rey, you said it to Finn yourself trust in the force perhaps the force is telling you not to be afraid of the darkside as the jedi of old were afraid of the darkside and look what happened to them. You are meant to lead a new generation of jedi but never did my brother say you were meant to lead a new generation of jedi alone."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Your destiny with Finn intertwines in a special way, when the time is right show the texts to Finn."

"Of course um can we go through more saber techniques."

"Yes, you must prepare for the long battle ahead."

Finn was sitting at the bedside of Poe desperate for him to wake up after almost dying. Poe's body began to flinch, he slowly began to open his eyes his surroundings becoming more easier to make out. As soon as Poe saw Finn waiting at his bed side he sighed in relief happy to know that he was safe.

"I'm glad that your awake, thought I almost lost you there."

"You'll never lose me even if I die i'll always be with you in your heart."

"Aw thats very comforting of you too say, hope your ready for action, the resistance needs us."

"I like that attitude, lets go."

"Take it easy though."

"Don't worry I will."

Finn carefully wrapped his arm around Poe helping him up, the two made their way too the war room ready too hear about the contense of the plans. Leia opened the data pad and nervously showed everyone the imformation from the spy. Everyone stood silent anxious and worried about the first orders latest ordeals.

"We have read the imformation from the spy and it comfirms the worst, Palpatine has returned."

"Impossible!"

"No way."

"How did he come back?"

"We always feared this day would come, it appears he cloned himself and is releasing a deadly fleet on exogel in twenty-eight hours, the fleet must be stopped before it's too late."

"I'll go, if I take the falcon and search for a way to get there, Master Luke mentioned it in his journal."

"You may Rey."

"We're going with Rey as we do it together."

"I shall expect this, may the force be with you, you're are last hope."

The group left too pack there things and head on the ship ready to follow the guidance from Lukes journals. Rey knew that she couldn't forfil her destiny alone and she was glad that her friends were by her side. After talking to Leia she reluctantly accepted the skywalker lightsaber, however if Rey wanted to train Finn she knew that he would need the lightsaber more than her. She hopped onto the falcon with the crew and smiled looking at the two lightsabers hanging on her belt.

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed that folks, I will work on Rise of Windu Chapter 3 as soon as I've finished the final chapter of Captain Squirtle. Please read this book I spent a lot of hard work on it and it's sad that its not getting attention so share it with your friends. I love seeing people feel joy over my hard work.


	3. Adventures On Pasaana

Hello, and we are back in business baby, after having a few up and downs I have finally managed to finish Chapter 3 and trust me it's well worth the read. I had to google name of the planet they were on and look at a few clips but I mostly got everything accurate so I could twist my version in. Enjoy reading and stay safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey smiled handing over the lightsaber to Finn, she smirked as she saw the shocked look on Finn's face. Finn looked at the saber and nervously clutched it desperatley not wanting to experience the same injuries he had done last time. Poe continued to fly the ship looking at the journal, he just hoped Pasaana was the planet which held the clue to getting the sith wayfinder as he realised the dagger would only be needed if they didn't get the wayfinder on Pasaana. Meanwhile Rey fixed up the jedi training drone ready for Finn too use, Finn held the skywalker lightsaber and ignited it ready to train using the force, he was really anxious as the only weapon he had been trained to use all his life was a blaster. The Jedi training drone immediantly started firing sparks of blaster bolts, Finn began to deflect them with ease he then swung the lightsaber and cut the drone in half. Rey smiled impressed she then activated another training drone and handed Finn a helmet.

"Seriously, I just learnt how to deflect bullets with this, and now have to do it blind folded?!"

"Finn you need to feel the force around you that's what Master Skywalker taught me on ahch-to. You have this power that's just awoken connect with it!"

"Ok I'm ready."

Finn put on the helmet and immediantly started to think more carefully deflecting the blaster bolts. He struggled feeling the little force he had but breathed deeply and continued to deflect the bolts with ease. However as soon as Finn sensed that Poe was in the room he lost concentration and accidently got shot in the leg. He was so glad that the drone only gave out fake stings. Poe blushed somehow knowing that Finn sensed his presence through the force. Rey chuckled taking the helmet and lightsaber, she hooked the skywalker lightsaber on her belt and winked at Finn.

"Don't worry Finn you did well, you just need to learn to concerntrate."

"I'll try."

"Now if you two are done being jedi I would like to land on Pasaana and learn the plan."

"Of course we're coming."

"Finn you coming with us?"

"Yeah!"

Finn smiled looking down at his purple kyber crystal necklace before running to the front of the ship and sitting down next to Poe.

Hux sighed looking at the picture of his sister, he missed her so much and knew that she would be proud of him for keeping his promise. The officer was broken from his daydream when a stormtrooper came in and saluted.

"Sir the Supreme leader requests your presence in the war room."

"Tell Supreme Leader Ren that i'm on my way."

"Sorry Hope i've tried my best but I have a feeling Ren already knows."

Hux walked into the room and took his seat he could tell Ren was in a grouchy mood and that he was desperate to find the scavenger and maybe his nephew. Ren ruthlessly threw the decapitatedhead of Boolio onto the table blood spilled everywhere. All the officers gasped in shock and General Pryde looked at Ren with disapointment.

"There is a spy in the first order, the resistance now know of our plan and mysteriously gave FN2187 a purple kyber crystal necklace. Now listen up if any of you dare rebel against my orders or dare show any signs of betrayal I will make you regret ever living."

"But Sir we have all the ships and control of most of the galaxy, they fear us so who in rights mind would go behind our back and feed imformation to the resistance we are all loyal and n-"

The first orders officer clapsed on the table lifeless and Hux uneasily shuddered at Ren's heartless nature. He turned pale white super anxious about who Ren could kill, he knew he would soon be discovered and slaughted but he was ready. Pryde starred at Hux uneasily it seemed he had figured him out and knew the complete truth.

"General Hux, you seem at unease."

"No just happy we have a massive fleet waiting to destory the resistance once and for all."

"Good you are all dismissed I am going to track the scavanger, back to work everyone!"

Rey smiled as she walked out of the ramp onto the warm sand, Finn followed, followed by Poe, followed by BB8, followed by Chewie and then Threepio. The group looked around to see where they could explore with out getting captured by stormtroopers. Finn and Rey gave a smile of excitement at each other as both hadn't seen such wonderful scenes before. Threepio pointed to the festival on the planet aliens all smiling and cheering.

"Is this it?"

"According to R2's memory files these are the excact coordinates Master Luke left."

"What is the festival?"

"It's a festival of the ancestors,it occurs every forty-two years."

"That's lucky indeed."

"Yes the festival has colourful lights and tons of delightful sweets."

Everyone gave Threepio an awkard stare and then continued to walk down to the festival to try and find any clues of why Luke was looking for the wayfinder here. Rey looked around pleased to see such a happy scene in a time of war. An alien came up to Rey and handed her a necklace full of gorgeous beads that shimmered as bright as the sun. Rey gave the biggest grin on her face. The alien spoke and Threepio was of course their to translate the wonderful words.

"She would like to give you a token of her ancestors."

"Thank you, what's your name kid?"

"Her name isStrive Mesoriaam."

"Nice to meet you Strive, I'm Rey."

"She would like to know what your family name is?"

"Ugh no I don't have a family, I'm just Rey."

"She would like to make you an honourable member of her family."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure."

Finn walked around looking for any clues he could, all of a sudden he heard a voice echoing around him. He tried to follow the voice but eventually he realised the voice he was hearing was through the voice. The former stormtrooper sat down peacefully listening to the voice, it sounded female and extremly friendly. He then began to hear who the female voice was talking to, the other voice sounded masquline and extremly raspy.

"Hope why are you keen to rush this, Syndulla already promised that your training will be complete it just takes time as the force priests also have to make you go through the trials."

"Jacen I'm not gonna be around for much longer the force has told me this and if I don't complete my training then well I won't be able to ever guide the next generation, I will become the force not one with it."

"Hope please I can't lose you, we were forced to give up our son, I was forced to helplessly watch as Darth Vader murdered my father, I was forced to watch my mother sacrifice herself for me whilst I was snatched by a bounty hunter raised to kill. Now your asking me to let go of you the love of my life, my soulmate, the one who has kept me happy during these tough times."

"Jacen I know and understand the ammount of pain your going through and what you've lost Marcus is my son too but you'll get to see him again I know your going to make it through this. I-I fine i'll take it slow for now but know that I understand your pain I can't bare the thought of being in the after life without you."

"I'm glad you understand, Hope I love you!"

"I love you too."

"I'm going to meditate to try clear my head wanna join me?"

"I'm fine thank you, its you who needs to learn to be at peace."

"Your right!"

"See you later honey boo."

"See you around charmer boy."

"Um hello is anybody there, where are you?"

"Ryloth, I can see you, who are you I feel a conection?"

"I do as well, who are you come into the light?"

Hope walked into the light and reaveled herself, she realised that this was a force dyad. She looked at the young mans necklace and then realised it was the same necklace she had asked Hux to give to her son! Finn looked into her eyes and recognised the womans face this was the face of his mother.

"Mother?!"

"Marcus?! Oh my babys all grown up, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks but where have you been this whole time and why did you have to give me up?"

"We tried are best to outrun the first order but they eventually caught up if I kept you and didn't hide your force sensitivy they would have taken you straight to that monster Palpatine and you would most likley be his second apprentice. I knew back at the acadmey that Snoke was a clone of Palpatine but I could to do nothing by the time I told Luke it was too late. Giving you up was the hardest choice I ever made. The force is connecting us you see I used a forbiden force power and gave you part of my life force."

"Why? Why would you give up your lifeforce for me?"

"I knew the darkside was not your destiny and I knew they would either murder you or turn you. I love you and I didn't want that to be your fate."

"Oh mother i'm glad I got to see you."

"Same for me, I'm glad I got to see your face before my time is up."

"Isn't there a way to save you?"

"No I must pay the price but I promise I will always be with you. I love you."

"I love you too mother."

Finn held out his hands and smiled touching his mothers palms he realised this would be the only time he would be able to connect with his mother. He was brought back to reality when he heard Poe call his name. Hope blew her son a kiss before walking out of her tent.

"Finn, who were you talking too through the force."

"How did you?"

"Just a feeling."

"Well I was talking to my mother and it seems we are connected as she gave me part of her life force."

"Aw she seems so selfless, what did she look like?"

"Absolutley beautiful, she had long silky black hair with a shimmering silver streak, bright brown eyes and shimmering chocolate brown skin."

"Just like someone else I know."

"Poe !"

"Seriously I mean it."

"Aw how sweet."

Meanwhile Rey continued to explore the wonderful sights of the festival when all of a sudden the scene shifted and immediantly gritted her teeth when she saw Kylo Ren.

"Palaptine wants you dead."

"Serving another master."

"No I have other plans, I offered you my hand once you wanted to take it why didn't you?"

"You could have killed me why didn't you?"

"You can't hide Rey, not from me."

"I can see through the cracks of your mask your haunted you can't stop seeing what you did to your father."

"Do you still count the days your parents left? Such pain, such anger, I don't want to have to kill you, I will find you and I will turn you to the darkside, next time I ask you to take my hand you'll take it."

"We'll see."

Kylo immediantly thrust the necklace off Rey's neck and walked away. Rey breathed heavily and immediantly ran to find Finn and Poe. Finn smiled holding Poe's hand exploring the planet taking in the sights, however they straight away broke hands when they saw Rey walking towards them with an extremly pannicked look on her face.

"So Marcus aye that's your real name?"

"Yeah but I think I prefer Finn as Marcus sounds way too formal."

"Aw thanks glad that your sticking too Finn."

"I-Rey?"

"Guys he's coming, we have to go back to the ship?"

"How?"

"He grabbed the necklace someone gave me and now knows our location."

"Well I connected with my mother and its unfortuante you have a connection with the enemy!"

"It's not my fault Snoke planted it and it still remains."

"That's a shame now let's get out of here."

The trio tried to head back to the ship but they were ambushed by stormtroopers they immediately we're grabbed by the troopers and had guns to their faces. Luckily they were pulled to safety by a mysteriously cloaked figure. On the first order destroyer, Kylo Ren was preparing to capture the scavenger and the traitor. A first-order officer marched up to Ren and handed him the beads.

"We scanned the beads sir they come from the planet of Pasaana."

"Prepare my ship, me and my knights will go after the scavenger and the traitor."

"As you wish my lord, shall I inform the rest of the forces on Passana and send more ships."

"Yes, I want all of the resistance crew alive."

"Absolutely my lord."

Back on Pasaana, the masked figure threw off his mask to reveal the face of Lando Calrissian, long lost General who served in the rebellion and betrayed the empire.

"You're with the resistance right?"

"Of course"

"Why have you come here me and Luke came to try to find the sith dagger along time ago."

"We're here to find it."

"Goodluck I have a feeling you'll be able to find what me and Luke never could."

"Thank you, General but Leia needs you she misses you deeply."

"I unfortunately can't but send the General my regards."

"Hmm, I recognise those eyes you must be the son of Jacen and Hope Windu."

"I am but I just discovered this recently, um how do you know my parents."

"They served the republic from afar, they were kept on running and when the first order started stealing children they tried to hide. Your mother was almost due and she didn't want you in the hands of the first order. When they found them they took my daughter Jannah as a punishment if she rebelled like you then she will join the fight."

"I'm sorry to do you blame my parents."

"No it took me a while but I forgave them eventually."

"I promise we'll save some stormtroopers something tells me that your right I wasn't the only one who rebelled this day."

"Go, I can't hold them for long."

"Thank you, General, we owe you one."

The trio ran to some bikes and drove off on them trying to get away from the stormtroopers as they started firing at them. It was a hard job but eventually, they managed to get rid of the last few stormtroopers. However one of the last troopers barely conscious managed to shoot both bikes down and the trio fell into the thick sand.

"Ah what a relief now its best we find a ship."

"Ugh, Sir!?"

"But the dagger!"

"Rey the first order are onto us thanks to your stupid bond."

"Sir! We are in standing in a patch of quicksand so if you stop fighting with Rey it would absolutely help."

"Everyone stay calm don't move."

"How can you stay calm when we're falling possibly to our death."

"Listen, Poe, it's ok Rey's right breath, Poe there's always something I've wanted to tell you ever since we first met, Poe I-"

Finn sunk into the sand, Poe panicked but then calmed down when the group fell down into a dark cave. Rey immediately ignited her yellow lightsaber and lead the group threw the cave. The whole group immediately began to feel unease as soon as they saw the bones of an alien.

"Is everyone alright."

"Yes thank you."

"Finn, you wanted to tell me something."

"It doesn't matter I'll tell you later."

"Oh so not when Rey's here."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you two spoke up."

"I hate to disrupt your fighting but I don't think we should stay in the cave any longer."

"Ew ugh, I'll try to find a way out."

"Rey dug under the ground I sense the presence of a clue."

"Are you certain."

"Yes, it might have been the thing Luke was looking for."

Rey dug and found a dagger she looked stunned and immediately handed it to Threepio who curiously stared at the inscriptions on the dagger. Poe impatiently waited for Threepio to speak.

"What is it?"

"It appears that this sith dagger translates the location of the sith Wayfinder."

"Well go ahead and translate it then."

"Ah, I'm sorry sir my memory bank forbids me from translating this as it is in the language of the sith."

"Forty trillion languages and the one time we want you to talk, you can't."

"I'm afraid so I think the senate ordered- ah snake giant snake!"

Threepio ran back behind the trio and screamed in distress, Rey gestured to Finn and Poe to lower their blasters and the handed Finn her lightsaber. The snake roared furiously in pain, Rey closed her eyes and concentrated deeply touching the snake's scar. It peacefully slithered away leading the group directly out of the cave. Poe immediately scavenged the area for a ship and once he found one he gestured the group to come over. Whilst Poe was fixing the ship Rey and Finn talked.

"Well, I know Poe's got a plan to get the information out of Threepio."

"Do you? Glad somebody trusts Poe."

"I know you two always have your difficulties."

"Yeah but I know we'll eventually get along it all starts with a miracle."

"It doesn't start with a miracle it starts with hope."

"Ren he's here I must go see, well don't take to long or Poe will ditch you."

"Haha very funny."

Rey left the ship and made sure to do it quickly as she knew Poe would have the broken damaged up and running in a second. Finn sat down next Poe and they both quietly discussed. Immediately as soon as they noticed neither Chewbacca or Rey, Finn ran out of the ship and immediately ducked when he saw the knights of ren.

"So where's Rey gone? I've almost got the ship up and running."

"Of course you have I tried to warn her."

"Chewie tell Rey we gotta go."

"Thanks, Pal."

"Do you know anywhere we can translate the dagger."

"Yes and luckily it's a planet where I won't get my head chopped off."

"That's good, I'm just hoping I get to meet my father."

"Believe me you will and at least you know that they gave you up to protect you."

"Yes, it makes me feel a lot better about my past then I did before."

"Oh Poe I love you and I always will."

"I um l- oh shoot troopers are nearby going get them quickly!"

"I'm on it."

"Oh no, the knights of ren why has he brought them with him."

Finn stealthily ran up to Rey but his attention immediately changed when he saw Chewie handcuffed by troopers. As the ship supposedly close and began to flew off Rey began to force pull the ship back down desperately but she ended up in a force battle with Kylo Ren instead. Rey tried to concentrate with all her might to pull the ship back but eventually force lightning came out of her hand instead and fried the ship to the ground.

"Chewie!"

"No!"

Finn immediately unleashed a powerful force blast knocking Rey, Kylo Ren and the knights all to the ground. Kylo Ren immediately froze Finn in place and smirked as he approached him.

"Ah the traitor, If only I knew the truth about you sooner, you're in big, big trouble."

Kylo Ren knocked Finn unconscious and took him to his ship immediately flying off. The knights of ren flew off as well following their master. Poe ran out of the ship and began to cry. He punched his fist into the sand and began to cry Rey tried to comfort Poe but nothing would help.

"Finn! Nooooooooooooo! No!"

"I'm sorry Poe I-"

"We've lost Chewie and Finn just because of you selfishly wanting to go confront your dark side boyfriend."

"Poe I know its all my fault and I promise you after the mission we will rescue you Finn and you can't hate me all you like but we must do this for them we must save the galaxy from Palpatine once and for all."

"For Finn and Chewie."

"For Finn and Chewie."

"I just don't know where to start as Chewie had the dagger."

"Ah, such a shame if only I hadn't saved the inscription into my memory bank."

"Wait you saved it?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid though I still cannot translate it."

"Poe do you know somewhere we can get the information out of Threepio so we can get the translation from the dagger."

"Yes, but we'll have to very careful I'm not beloved on this planet."

"What did you do?!"

"Welp that's a long story!"

**To Be Continued…****~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that was Rise Of Windu Chapter 3 I'll try make sure chapter 4 comes out soon but for now I will be focusing on the next chapter of Fixing The Endgame. Now I really ship Finn and Poe and thought it would be funny to set up a rivalry between Rey and Poe. So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and really hope you consider reviewing the book and giving feedback.


	4. Once Upon A Time On Kijimi

Hello we are back with another chapter of Rise Of Windu. This chapter will be quite a dark turn for our heroes with shocking revelations. Don't worry guys Rey and Poe have sorted it out there finally getting on for now. Also Finn's story is about to be even more epic as after all he's the main character.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt a ton and he felt the blood dripping down his leg, the last thing he remembered before being knocked out was Kylo Ren freezing him in place and Poe screaming his name. As soon as he opened his eyes he wished he hadn't, he realised he was strapped down to a table. He looked around and gulped in fear as soon as he saw Kylo Ren approach him.

"Ah glad to see your finally awake."

"Where am I?"

"What a stupid question! Of course the traitor would forget after all this time what a first order destroyer looks like."

"Let me go!"

"Not a chance Palpatine wants you dead!"

"Oh so why don't you just hand me over."

"I want to find your weakness what makes you tick and how your force sensitivity was hidden from me this whole time. The only time I felt an awakening in you was on Jakku when you refused to fire, all troops had been brainwashed but you manged to break yours."

"One of my friends got shot and the very last thing he did was touch my helmet which now was covered with an innocent mans blood."

"Pathetic love is a weakness."

"You know that's not true I sense it I sense your love you regret what you did to your father and don't want to hurt your-ahhh."

"You know nothing of my emotions."

"I-I do your not doing this by choice you were brainswashed as much as-ah ah."

"Be careful of your words I have no need of your empathy, I want to know it all and I will turn you. Your not going to help rebuild the jedi, you will bow down to me and help create a new sith order."

"Never! This is not the way my m-"

"You already know about your mother its time to get into that head of yours."

"N-No!"

Kylo digged deep into Finns head seeing the vision Finn saw he was furious seeing the supposed future but reeled on what he found of the past. He now had a lead on the spy and would inform Pryze so that Hux would be stopped. For one moment Kylo hesistated but tried to get back into Finns head but he thought back trying to get into Ren's head like how Rey did orgianlly but Kylo had gotten stronger and stopped Finn's attempt to get into his head. Ren then sucessfuly removed Finn's mind shields.

"Get out of my head, I won't let you tell the truth but I will tell the truth that you are conflicted but you think it's to late. It's n-ah."

"Don't fight it don't make the same mistake as Rey, i'm more stronger than I was back than."

Finn continued to scream in pain and watched as he saw the memory of him training and the day he managed to beat up a trooper a little to hard. He sees Hux talking to him, along with Phasma. All of a sudden the memory stopped and both Kylo and Finn saw the face of the distressed Hope Windu. Kylo immediantly walked out of the room promising to back for more later.

"It all makes sense now I can't believe I was so blind, I will make sure my troops kill your mother and once she is gone I can hurt you proper good. For now I'll leave but I promise i'm not finished with you yet."

Meanwhile Hope gasped awakening from her meditation, she was sweating and absolutley horiffied. Jacen Windu and Jacen Syndulla immediantly rushed to Hopes side trying to calm her down. Hope was shocked hearing Ben's voice seeing him as Kylo Ren. She was worried for her son and just hoped that he would be found, Hope had a feeling his soulmate was determined to find him but that didn't help her worries she did not want her son to experience the dreadfulness of the darkside like her birth parents did. Jacen hugged his wife tight and was relieved when she finally stopped crying and screaming in pain.

"Ben stop!"

"Breathe Hope, relax it's ok your safe."

"But Marcus isn't Ben's captured Marcus I can feel his pain, he's being interogated, Marcus tried to push him back but he wasn't strong enough, Ben was in my head too I pushed him back before he got that chance to see my memories."

"That's good but trust me Hope someone will rescue Marcus before it's too late."

"But i'm worried as long as I'm alive i'll always feel what Marcus feels, it's quite possible Ben's gonna kill him."

"If Ben kills him you'll d-"

"I know Jacen I know but honey either way i'll die, i've been trying to warn you because I love you."

"She's right Jacen without speeding up her training she'll probaly only be able to communicate through voice like Qui Gon Jinn once had too."

"Right i'll let you speed up your training."

"Thanks so much honey your the best."

"Jacen I promise i'll continue to train you after Palpatine is defeated, for now I need to train you to find inner peace as having so much fear is dangerous as-"

"It leads to the darkside."

"Exactly, when it's Hope time you need to be acepting."

"I understand."

"And so do I but please force ghosts protect my son tell me someone is coming for him."

Rey sighed as they landed on the planet of Kijimii, she felt nothing but pure bitter guilt that she managed to cause Chewies death and Finn to be captured. Poe gulped nervously he hadn't been on Kijimii in over four years, he just prayed to heavens that they didn't encounter any of the people that wanted him dead. The duo walked out of the ship and threw on cloaks, they had several first order patrols to avoid.

"Poe please tell me you know how to get to your friend from here."

"Yeah his workshops not to far."

"Sir I think this is an absolute horrible idea for eveyones safety we should t-"

"Sorry Threepio we need that translation since your dum enough not to speak up."

"I apologise sir but this is my progam n-"

"We know."

"So what did you here to get you into so much trouble Poe?"

"Rey i've already told you I don't want to talk about it the resistance put me on a mission lets say its was only fifty percent a success."

"I say it was a failure, I warned you never to come back."

A female wearing a shiny pink helmet and dark pink jumpsuit came out of hiding and grabbed Poe by the neck. Rey ignited her lightsaber startled by the stranger that had popped out of nowhere she quickly lowered her hood and pointed the lightsaber to the ladies neck.

"Rey put it down it's a-ah alright this Zorii let's say I screwed up and have always hidden my guilt."

"I won't until she puts you down."

"No p-aha please."

"Fine."

"Your the one they're looking for, you'll be valuable."

"We're not here to get captured we need to-ah get a translation for this droid it's vital to stopping Palpatines fleet which has death star lasers. I also want to save the love of my life."

"He? I knew it alright, i'll help but we will continute are little talk later."

Zorrii immediantly dropped Poe, he gasped for air thankful that Zorii had spared him. He dusted himself off and followed Zorrii to the back off the bar.

Babu Frik smiled whilst he was fixing his tools and waved as soon as the gang walked in.

"Hey pal do you think you could lend us a hand."

"He saids of course."

"We need to get information out of this droid his memoy bank forbids him for translating it."

"He saids that he needs to delete the droids memory in order to acess the file."

"Oh no!"

"We need to do this Threepio, has R2 saved a backup memory file for you?"

"No R2 has no consideration to even do something like that."

Threepio sat down on the chair and looked around the room, he looked into Rey and Poe's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking one last look sir, at my friends."

"Don't worry we won't forget you."

"Actually perhaps we should recon-"

Threepio immediantly shut down and flooped down like a dead corpse. Sparks flew everywhere as Babu began to dig into threepio and cut wires. All of a sudden Threepio eyes opened like a fast lightning bolt and turned a glimmering red, coldly staring at the group.

"The location of the sithway finder is in the endor system where the second death star crashed, be aware the wayfinder will corrupt a mind."

The droid once again colapsed after giving the translation, Zorii threw her helmet back on and walked outside to be look out Poe joined her as he knew now's the time she'd want to have that little chat with her ex. Zorri sat down looking up at the sky.

"I thought i'd scared you off for good."

"You had but I realised I needed to have courage and face my past."

"Really, you lied to us and abused our trust I understand you were undercover to see what the first order was planning and to collect a rare metal but that's no excuse I never forgave you until now somethings changed you, or should I say someone."

"Yes I have I met someone um he was a stormtrooper but he saved me from being killed by Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base and I fell for him like that. He opened my heart and when he discovered that he was the grandson of jedi Mace Windu I was so proud of him but it seemed Kylo Ren knew and now he's captured on a first order destroyer."

"Oh that's really sad don't you wanna save him."

"Yeah but if we don't find this holocron Palpatine will release a whole fleet capable of destorying planets. However Kylo Ren is likely to kill Finn instead of letting her live."

"Follow your heart I finally have a ticket off this planet, it's a token that allows you past any first order system."

"Ah clever, you always were."

Poe and Zorii looked at the sky as they saw a massive first order destoryer cover the moon. Rey immediantly ran out to join them she sensed Finn's presence and how much pain he was in. She also sensed that Chewie was alive and well but also that the dagger was aboard with him.

"You guys need to get out of here now."

"We're here but we have to get on the ship Finn and Chewie are on there!"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes also Chewie has the dagger so we have a chance of getting it back."

"Alright let's go."

"Here take it."

"Z-zorii, I can't."

"You need it more then me go save your friend, he seems like a good guy."

"Oh he is."

Poe immediantly jumped into the ship and ignored the mindless threepio who was asking a ton of questions. He put the token in the slot and blasted the ship into the sky, once they landed on the ship Rey and Poe began to come up with a plan.

"You go and get Chewie's things i'm going to get Chewie and Finn."

"Aye, aye commander."

The pilot immediantly ducked when he saw Hux talking to General Pryce he carefully stood still desperate not to get caught. Hux had the wookie next to him and odly seemed out of character as if he was pretending to be threatning.

"Who's this?"

"A wookie sir but no ordinary wookie as this one use to co pilot the falcon with Han Solo."

"Shh do you want me to bring you to a less secure cell or not."

"Very well then take him away."

Finn struggled intensly in the binds but eventually he cleared his mind and began to feel the force flow through him he then pulled a jedi mindtrick on the stormtroopers.

"You will free me from my cell, drop your weapon and walk to the next guarded cell."

"I will free you from your cell, drop my weapon and walk next to the guarded cell."

As soon as he was free from his bounds the weak minded trooper shut the door, Finn realised his powers were still a little rusty since the full force hadn't awakened in him yet. To his joke the door slid open and it was Poe as soon they saw each other they embraced.

"I love you."

"I know."

Poe pulled Finn closer and they both kissed, at last both of them were finally able to confess their feelings for her. The two rushed to Chewie's cell and freed him. All of three of them began blasting stormtroopers but of course Finn and Poe set theirs to stun. Hux popped out of knowhere and appeared to once again act strange. He ordered the troops to fire.

"Fire on the traitor and pilot."

Just when it seemed that all was lost forever Hux shot down the tree stormtroopers and led Finn, Poe, Chewie and Threepio to the falcon. Both were in absolute shock.

"Your the spy!?"

"Ha I knew it."

"No you did not."

"Hurry there isn't much time."

"Wait if your the spy how do you know my mother?"

"She's my sister, during the time of the empire two force sensitive stormtroopers fell in love and Hope was born. To protect the stormtroopers from being discovered my parents took the child in an adopted her. We were really close but when she married your father we we're driven apart. When you we're born she was on the run she made me promise to protect you and my mission is complete. I took her necklace from her hand and vowed to keep it safe along with you. My loyalty to my family made me defect."

"We can't just leave you here to die, my sister would want you alive, not dead."

"It's ok Finn, my purpose is complete and it seems Poe will defently look ater you."

"Farewell Uncle."

"Farewell my dear nephew."

Some of Phasma's rouge troopers grabbed Hux and took him to General Pryde. General Pryde smirked evily and held out his blaster to Hux's head. He said one last word to Hux before shooting him in the head. Secretly under their helmets the rouge troopers mourned the loss of one of their leaders. Mara also sensed Hux's death and sung a mourning chant.

"Sir we've found the spy."

"Time to die scum."

"I will inform the supreme leader but for now stop that piece of junk from leaving the destroyer."

Meanwhile Rey searched for Chewy's things and once she found them she slapped them on her back. She then snuck into Kylo Ren's chamber and grabbed the dagger putting it on her belt. Rey looked at the ancient burnt darth vader mask, it scared her. Hoowever she stopped looking around when she once again felt her force connection to Kylo spring alive once again.

"What do you want?!"

"Tell me where you are Rey, I'm working on the traitor digging into his weaknesses if you won't turn perhaps he will."

"Don't touch a hair on him!"

"I know who you really are Rey if you knew you would not care for your friend."

"Liar!"

Rey hurled Darth Vader's mask at Kylo and Kylo snarled angrily as he clutched the shattered pieces in his hand. The supreme leader ordered his troops to get on the destroyer. Meanwhile Rey scurried quickly to the falcon and handed Chewie his things. She ignited her yellow lightsaber and furiously charged at Kylo Ren. He deactived his cross guard saber and began to torment Rey.

"Rey I told you your parents but I never mentioned your grandparents."

"Tell me what Palpatine, told you!"

"Palpatine is your grandfather, his son knew that he'd try to find you so he dropped you off on Jakku. Eventually troops managed to find them and when they refused to reveal your location they were killed!"

"N-no."

"You were left alone, your like me take my hand."

"I'm sorry."

"He's a Windu your meant to be sworn enemy's!"

Rey ran to the ship she was glad that Finn was safe but she was still conflicted processing what Kylo had told her. Her nightmare was coming to life and she was not ready for it to, Rey was determined to keep Finn alive. Finn bruised and worn up hugged Rey happy to see her again but Finn was able to see through her smile.

"Rey, it's good to see you again."

"Um it's good to see you too."

"Rey somethings wrong I sense your deeply troubled."

"I'm fine!"

"No your not, the force never lies."

"You haven't had more training yet it's probably just rational."

"Rey, I know you."

"People think they know me but their wrong."

"Do you want to spend some time alone, you must have been absolutley traumatized being back there?!"

"Yes, it would definitley Poe."

"Well then I'll pilot the ship and don't worry about Rey i'll knock some sense into her."

"Thanks, your the best."

Finn watched as Poe walked back into the front of the ship, he now sat alone staring at the ceiling. He started questioning his destiny and why his friendship with Rey had suddenly been altered. All of a sudden he heard a voice he immediantly turned around to see the force ghost of Mace Windu in his full glory.

"Rey like you has discovered the truth of her heritage it will take a while for her to cope."

"G-grandfather are you my-?"

"Yes I am Mace Windu."

"How are you communicating with me, I saw your death through a vision."

"My boy there are my things you need to learn about the force, it surrounds us and bind us. When we die we become the force i'm sure your mother had told you this but there is a way to show yourself through the living force. I completed my training after death and now stand infront of you."

"So why are you here?"

"Because I sense you yourself are conflicted the Skywalkers will deal with Kylo Ren and Rey but your father sent me to help you."

"I don't understand me and Rey were fine before I got captured she now seems hesitant to even talk to me."

"Rey still cares for you but she is conflicted Kylo Ren told her the truth, she is a Palpatine."

"Wait wasn't that the person who killed you?"

"Yes he is responsible I have forgiven Anakin Skywalker for he was manipulated by pure evil. Me and Palpatine are rivals in the force he wouldn't have all liked Ren's plan to turn you."

"Wait but how can I break this, how can I understand my destiny?"

"Despite me and Skywalker making ammends the seeds are still there. The bond was once fixed but thanks to Ren's betryal it is broken again. All three of you must stand together breaking the bonds of the orginal betryal and bringing balance to the force."

"How can I help I've barley been trained."

"You are more powerfull than you think, being a Windu means you can tap into the dark and light strongly. Your gift is strong and you must let your mother die. She'll always be with you, unlock your potential."

"What else do you ask of me grandfather."

"Believe in yourself and keep Rey on the light. Your past does not define you move on and remember the good you have done."

"I promise I won't let you down grandfather."

"I know you won't Finn you are the bridge between Rey and Ren."

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that's chapter four I hope you enjoyed it and next chapter will be trying to find the Holocron, Leia's death and much more. I'm not ready ahh. Please feel free to give me feedback but you don't have to if you don't want to. See you next time, till Chapter 5.


	5. Update

Hi guys Mel here, I just want to give you a quick update. I have two more chapters left of this book to write but I've been super busy with school work. I am in the middle of writing chapter six and thinking about if I should put the flash-forward into a seventh chapter.

Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story.

Please be patient due to COVID I won't be doing anything so I should have enough free time to complete the book and move on to back to my marvel book universe.

Stay safe and patient

Mel


End file.
